Livin it Big Time
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James...four hockey playing best friends who were there for each other...follow their adventures through life...Big Time Rush does not exist in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Livin It Big Time...**

Chapter 1: The Very Beginnings

Pre- Kindergarten was definately a scary thought for any of the kids that were about to head off that cold September morning. A young blonde boy was holding his father's hand as Mr. Knight brought him to the front of the school.

"Daddy...Please don't make me go...what if the kids awe mean to me..." Kendall said.

"Kendall you want to be a hockey player like me don't you?" Bryan Knight asked.

"Yeah..." Kendall said.

"Before you get there...You need to learn a lot of things first...you know that right?" Kendall nodded. "School is another adventure for you Kendall...and I'm sure your going to do just fine..." Kendall smiled.

"I'll come to pick you up after school..." Bryan said as he hugged Kendall close.

"O.k. daddy..." Kendall smiled.

As soon as Kendall Knight entered the gates, he noticed how big the actual building was. As he saw the family van drive off, he was wishing that he had talked his mom into letting him stay at home. As he scanned the schoolyard he noticed that another young boy was swinging on the swings and he seemed to be a little upset. As he made his way over to him, he noticed that a bigger kid pushed the brunette off of the swing.

"Are you o.k.?" Kendall said as he ran towards the young boy.

"I think so..." The other boy said. "I think that meanie pushed me a little too hard though..."

"I'm Kendall..." Kendall said as he extended his hand.

"Logan..." Logan smiled as he took the young boys hand and the two ran off towards the pre-school building.

"You look sad...do you miss your mommy?" Kendall asked. Logan just nodded his head.

"I miss my mom and dad too..." Kendall sighed.

"Mommy told me that I was going to make a lot of friends..." Logan said smiling.

"That's what my dad told me too..." Logan smiled.

"Hey...I know..." Kendall said as he got an idea. "Let's be friends..."

"Best friends!" Logan added.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah...You saved my life so...I think we should be best friends..." Logan said. He was taken aback when Kendall began to squeeze the life out of him.

"My first best friend! Wait until I tell mommy..." Kendall smiled.

Throughout the day, Logan and Kendall soon found out that they had a lot in common. They both enjoyed hockey, they both loved chocolate chip cookies, and they both wanted to be like their daddies when they grew up. Robert Mitchell was a doctor, and Logan always looked up to him. Catherine Mitchell was a lawyer so she always worked odd hours. Logan would often have to see the nanny whenever he got home. His parents had a lot of money, so they had a huge house, which surprisingly was not that far away from Kendall's place. Logan kind of felt sad that he had no one else there for him. But he was also suspecting something. His mom did happen to throw up a lot, and he knew that it could only mean one thing. Even if he was only four. It didn't take a super genius to figure out that his mom was going to have another baby. As he colored away at his picture, he couldn't help but be excited that he was going to be a big brother. Kendall noticed his new friend was smiling.

"Why you smiling Logan?" Kendall asked.

"I think i may be a big brother..." Logan whispered.

"A big brother? Wow..." Kendall smiled.

"I know...Isn't it the greatest?" Logan asked.

"I wish I had a little brother or sister..." Kendall pouted.

"Maybe you will get one..." Logan smiled.

Kendall and Logan soon forgot about how they were nervous about starting pre-school. It was tons of fun. Especially since they both had each other. Kendall and Logan had been so afraid about starting pre-school because they thought that no one would want to be thier friend. As the bell rang for the students to go, Kendall and Logan ran outside to the bitter cold.

"And he likes everything that I do mom...and then me and Kendall built a huge castle out of blocks, and then wrecked it...then he gave me half of his peanut butter jelly sandwhich because I gave him my skittles...and then we played in the sand pit and made sand castles...you were right momma...I made a new friend..." Logan said excitedly as he was in the car.

"Kendall sounds like a great friend Logan..." Catherine Mitchell smiled. She was happy that Logan had found a new best friend. "Maybe you can invite him over one day..." Catherine suggested.

"Yeah!" Logan said excitedly.

And a few weeks later, Kendall indeed did come over with Jennifer Knight. Jennifer and Catherine made great friends. And when Bryan met Robert Mitchell, they too became fast friends. They knew that they were going to be playing a huge part in each of the boys lives. That same day, Logan and Kendall were playing up in Logan's treehouse. They were looking through a teloscope trying to see if they could spot anything interesting in their small town.

"It's so cool up here..." Kendall said as he looked out to the city skyline.

"Yeah..." Logan said. Not sooner had he heard that, they heard a huge crash in front of the Mitchell household.

"Uh Oh..." Logan said.

"Look Logan...Someone hurt..." Kendall pointed out.

Logan and Kendall immediately slid down the slide that brought them down, and ran towards the front of the house. They opened the gate and they noticed a small Latino on the ground crying.

"Are you o.k.?" Kendall asked.

"No..." The Latino sniffed as he held his knee in pain. "I got a boo boo."

"Come inside with us...My best friend's dad is a doctor...He'll know what to do..." Kendall said.

"O.k." The Latino sniffed. "My tricycle is broken..." He sobbed even louder.

"Come inside..." Logan said as he took the Latino into his house.

"Daddy..." Logan said as he went into the living room.

"What is it buddy?" Robert Mitchell asked.

"Me and Kendall found this boy...He's hurt daddy...fix him..." Logan said as the young Latino walked into the room.

"O.k. I'll see what we can do..." Robert Mitchell said.

Soon enough the three boys were in the kitchen as Mrs. Mitchell set a plate of cookies in front of each of them. The Latino smiled when he noticed they were chocolate chip.

"Hey...we never even knew your name..." Logan said.

"Oh I'm Carlos..." Carlos smiled.

"Hi Carlos. My name is Logan...and this is my bestest freind in the whole wide world Kendall..." Kendall smiled.

"Wow...you two are best friends? I never had a best friend before..." Carlos said as he ate a cookie.

"Hey I know...you could be our new best friend..." Logan suggested.

"Logie...are you sure this is a good idea?" Kendall asked.

"Oh come on Kendall...He's like us...He likes cookies, and I'm pretty sure he likes hockey because of the hockey helmet..." Logan said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt..." Kendall smiled. "Your in helmet head..." Carlos immediately hugged his two newfound friends..

"I'm so glad I have my first two best friends." Carlos said.

And that was exactly how two had quickly become three in just a matter of days. And throughout the month, they had become inseperable. Logan also found out that his theory of his mom having another baby was true. He was going to be an older brother. Kendall also found out that he was going to be an older brother as well. Carlos didn't see what was so grand about being an older brother. He was the youngest in his family. He had five older brothers and two older sisters. And they sometimes neglected him. He was a lot closer to Dante, who was only a year older than him. That was why he always hung out with Kendall and Logan. He knew they would always be there for him, and that was what he had always wanted. With a huge family, it was hard to fit in with the crowd, so he just hung out with his two best friends where he was treated as an equal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Livin it Big Time**

Chapter 2: The Start of Life, and the End of one…

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all having lunch in the pre-school. Logan was really excited. Catherine Mitchell had said that his baby brother or sister could come at any minute. Jennifer Knight wasn't expected to have her baby for another month. Kendall had to laugh at Logan. He couldn't stop talking about it. Kendall was going to have Logan and Carlos for their first sleep over that night and he was excited. He wasn't going to feel that lonely. Bryan Knight had started the hockey season with the Minnesota Wilds. Bryan could only get home on certain dates. Kendall had always found it hard not to have him around, but having Logan and Carlos there with him had made things so much easier for him. Carlos was happy that he had made the best friends in the world. He still felt lost in the crowd whenever he was at his house. He was always fighting for attention from both of his parents. At least he had Dante there to be his friend. Carlos didn't know what he would do without him. He would surely be lost without him.

_Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight please come to the main office…Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight to the main office…_

"Your in trouble…" Carlos said in a sing-song voice.

"Stop scaring them Carlos…" Mrs. Amber their pre-school teacher said. "Go ahead boys…" Mrs. Amber said with a reassuring smile.

"What do you think they need us for?" Logan whispered to Kendall as they made their way towards the office.

"Don't worry Logie, I'm sure it's nothing…" Kendall said.

"I sure hope your right Kenny…" Logan sighed.

As the two young boys walked into the office they noticed that Jennifer Knight was sitting in one of the chairs signing the sign-out book.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"I'm here to take you two to the hospital…" Jennifer Knight explained.

"But we're not sick Mrs. Knight…" Logan said.

"No…Logan…Your baby brother or sister is coming…" Jennifer Knight said.

'It's coming now?" Logan said practically jumping.

'Yes…Now go gather your books and I'll take you two to the hospital…" Jennifer said.

As Logan and Kendall dashed into the classroom Carlos eyed them suspiciously as Mrs. Amber nodded and gave them their homework folders. Carlos noticed that his two best friends were packing up their book bags.

"What are you two doing? School not over yet…" Carlos said as he eyed the clock.

"My sister's coming…" Logan said excitedly.

"Oh…good for you Logie…" Carlos smiled.

"Me and Logan are going with my mom to the hospital to go meet the baby…" Kendall explained.

"Wait but what about me…I want to see the baby too…" Carlos whined.

"You can come after school…" Logan said as he and Kendall hugged their younger best friend. Logan being the second youngest , and Kendall was the oldest they treated Carlos like a baby brother.

"But me still sleeping over right?" Carlos asked.

"Of course silly…" Kendall laughed.

"O.k. see you soon…" Carlos waved.

"See you…" Logan said as he and Kendall hugged their helmet wearing best friend once again.

As Logan and Kendall were both strapped into the back seat of Jennifer Knight's mini-van, they were excited to finally meet Logan's baby sister. But as they continued their journey Logan began to get quite nervous.

"Logan sweetie…aren't you excited to meet your baby brother or sister?" Jennifer Knight asked.

"Yeah Mrs. Knight but…what if it doesn't like me?" Logan asked.

"Logie…Your nice person…Of course it will like you…" Kendall smiled.

"Thanks Kenny…" Logan laughed.

Soon enough, they had made it to the entrance of the hospital. Logan and Kendall immediately fell out the door of the van as soon as Jennifer Knight had found a parking space in the parking garage. Logan smiled as he noticed his dad as soon as he entered the familiar hospital. His dad had worked ever since the young boy could remember. He had visited his dad so many times.

"Dad is it here yet? Is my baby brother or sister here yet?" Logan said as he jumped into his fathers waiting arms.

"Not yet kiddo…" Robert smiled.

"Oh…" Logan sighed.

"Did you pack your overnight bag to bring to Kendall's house?" Robert smiled.

"yeah…" Logan smiled.

"Good…because you are going to be staying there until mommy and me are ready to go back home with the new baby…" Robert explained.

"O.k. daddy…" Logan smiled while Kendall smiled knowing that he had his best friend for an extended visit.

"Did you pack Albert?" Robert asked.

"Albert?" Kendall asked. "Who Albert Logie?"

"Daddy…" Logan said as he turned beat red.

"Oh sorry…" Robert laughed as he knew he unveiled his sons secret.

"Who Albert Logie? Can I see him?" Kendal asked as the two best friends made it over to the chairs.

Logan opened up his duffel bag and took out a purple elephant wearing a white lab coat and had a stethoscope around its little neck.

"Cool!" Kendall said as he examined Logan's bed time pal.

"You not gonna laugh at me?" Logan asked.

"No…I have a stuffed moose…I call it Mosey…" Kendall said.

"I thought you laugh at me because you think I am a baby…" Logan laughed.

"I would never laugh Logie…You my best friend…" Kendall said as he brought the smaller one in for a strong hug.

A few minutes later, Carlos walked into the waiting room with his duffel bag followed by his father Roberto. They could see where Carlos had gotten his craziness from. The two had to laugh when Carlos tripped over his own feet and caused a nurse to fall down, and it was just falling dominoes from there.

"Hey guys…" Carlos said running up to the duo.

"Hey Carlos…" Logan smiled.

"Is it here yet?" Carlos asked.

"No not yet…" Kendall sighed. "We been here for so long…Logie how long we been here for?"

"Exactly two hours, thirty six minutes, and 17 seconds…" Logan said. The other two just stared at him.

"What? I have timer on my watch see?" Logan said as he showed the other two . Kendall and Carlos looked at his watch in awe, not noticing Robert Mitchell come out of the delivery room.

"Logan…" Robert smiled.

"Is it here daddy?" Logan smiled.

"You bet it is…"Robert nodded as he took Logan's hand and led him to the room where Catherine Mitchell was resting.

"Hi honey…" Catherine smiled.

"Hi momma…" Logan said as he leaned over the bed.

"Logan…I want you to meet your new baby sister…We're naming her Nadine…" Catherine smiled.

"Wow…" Logan said as he got a lot closer to the pink bundle that was wrapped around his mothers arms. "She looks just like me…" Logan smiled as Nadine opened her eyes for the first time.

"She does doesn't she?" Catherine smiled.

"Do you want to hold her Logie?" Robert asked. Logan looked a little skeptical about the idea in the beginning.

"You'll be fine honey…" Catherine said sensing her son's worry.

Logan held out his hands awaiting his little sister. He smiled as she was placed in his arms. Logan felt so glad that he had a baby sister. He looked up as he noticed that Kendall and Carlos had walked in eager to see Logan's new baby new sister.

"Wow…She looks just like Logie…" Carlos said amazed.

"I know…It's freaky…" Kendall added.

"Oh come on…It's not that freaky…" Jennifer laughed. She had to admit the new baby did look a lot like Logan.

"Hey baby Nadine…I'm your new brother Logan…I promise I'm going to take good care of you no matter what…" Logan said.

"We all are…" Kendall smiled while Carlos nodded his head up and down.

The next week, Logan and Nadine had become acquainted. Logan found out that he and Nadine had a lot in common. He would sometimes give Nadine Albert to make her stop crying, and it worked like a charm. One evening he noticed that there were sirens very near to the community. He looked out his window and saw four fire trucks and two ambulances turn to the right.

"Carlos!"

Logan knew that Kendall was out of town that week so he had to make sure that Carlos was o.k. He ran to put on his sneakers and a jacket. Catherine was running towards the door when she aw Logan at the bottom of the steps zipping his jacket up.

"Mom…do you think Carlos is hurt?" Logan asked.

"We need to go see for ourselves Logie…" Catherine said as the two ran towards the Garcia household with Natalie in the stroller.

Logan and Catherine Mitchell rounded the corner and they saw a lot of action going on. But what really caught Logan's eye was the Garcia house was on fire. Catherine gasped. Logan had to run as fast as he could. He needed to make sure that Carlos was o.k. He was his best friend and he didn't know what he would do without him. Logan rounded the corner and noticed that there were news reporters doing broadcasts, police officers were questioning witnesses, but he still didn't see the one he was looking for. Catherine spotted Maria Garcia and she ran right towards her. Logan continued to skim the crowd for his helmet-wearing best friend. He began to get nervous as time went on.

'Logie..." Catherine ran up to him.

"Mom...I can't see Carlos...Me scared momma..." Logan said.

"Look Maria told me that Carlos was nowhere to be seen...He ran off after they got away from the house..." Catherine explained.

"Carlos missing momma?" Logan gasped.

"Not for long dearie..." Catherine said. "Me and you will go look for Carlos...Then we will take him home to live with us for a while...The Garcia's are going to stay with their Uncle, and he lives in San Fransico...And the Garcia's want him to stay here to be in school, and most importantly to be here with us..." Catherine explained.

"Carlos live with us momma?" Logan said as he wiped his tears.

'Yep...But we need to find him first o.k.?" Catherine asked as Logan nodded.

Logan began running towards the park. The three best friends would always go there to think. As soon as he reached the gates to the park, he noticed that a shadow was in their secret place.

"Mom I find Carlos!" Logan said.

Logan made his way towards the entrance to the swirly slide, and sure enough he found Carlos huddled inside crying.

"Carlos oh thank god…." Logan said as Carlos pulled Logan into a tight hug.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"It's Dante…" Carlos sniffed.

"What about Dante?" Catherine Mitchell asked as she took the small Latino into her arms.

"He died…" Carlos sobbed even louder. Tears came down Logan's eyes. It took no genius to know that Carlos and Dante shared a very special bond with each other. Carlos hugged Mrs. Mitchell tighter when he remembered the fire, and how the paramedics had told him that he had died.

"Oh Carlos…" Logan said.

"I don't have anyone anymore Logie…" Carlos sobbed.

"You have me and Kendall…We're gonna be your new brothers…" Logan suggested.

"You two would do that for me?" Carlos said shocked.

"Of course…" Logan said as the Latino hugged him tighter.

"Thank you…" Carlos whispered as his tears subsided.

"Don't mention it little bro…" Logan said. Carlos hugged Logan tighter. He had always thought of Kendall and Logan as his brothers ever since the first day that they had met. He was so glad that he had friends who would put everything on the line to make sure that he was o.k.

Carlos and Logan were in Logan's bedroom. Logan stirred as he heard someone crying from the floor in his room. Logan walked over to Carlos and hugged him.

"I miss him so much Logie…" Carlos sobbed.

"I know you do…It's gonna be hard…But I'll be here for you…Kendall too…" Logan smiled.

"You're the best…" Carlos smiled as he hugged Logan harder. He had finally made him feel safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Livin It Big Time**

Chapter 3: Christmas Baby & Christmas Birthday…

It was exactly three months after the Garcia's house was burnt down. Carlos was starting to get over the fact that Dante was gone. He learned that he should enjoy life, and not let the past dwell on him. Kendall was there for him as soon as he got home from is family trip to Miami. Carlos was so blessed to have two best friends who dropped everything to be there for him. Logan and Nadine were getting along well once again. And Jennifer Knight was about ready to go into labor. Bryan Knight was home for the season, so he was ready to help Jennifer with the baby in any way possible.

December air was officially in the Minnesota air as the snow began to pile up on the Mitchell driveway. Carlos and Logan were busy in the kitchen helping Catherine Mitchell with making Christmas cookies. Nadine was down for her nap, and both of the boys had full intentions on waiting for Santa to bring their Christmas toys. They were so excited about Christmas that they had set up their sleeping bags in front of the Christmas tree. As both of the boys were eating lunch, they heard the doorbell ring.

"I get it momma…" Logan said as he jumped off the stool and headed off towards the door.

"Logie!" Kendall said excitedly as he threw himself into the five year old.

"What you doing here Kenny?" Logan said excitedly.

"Logan…can Kendall stay here…Mrs. Knight is going to have her baby…" Bryan Knight explained.

"Momma..." Logan called out.

"Who is it honey? Oh…hello Bryan…what brings you by?" Catherine Mitchell asked.

"Hello Catherine…I was hoping that Kendall could stay here for a couple of days…Jennifer is going to be having her baby soon…" Bryan said.

"Of course…I have Carlos here anyways…so what's one more?" Catherine smiled.

"Come on Kenny…me and Carlos having lunch…" Logan said as the two ran into the kitchen.

"Kenny.." Carlos said as he jumped off his stool to hug Kendall.

"I can't wait! I'm gonna be an older brother!" Kendall said excitedly.

"Good for you…" Logan smiled.

"Oh Logan…I finally get to be an older brother…It's gonna be so much fun…" Kendall said as he took a bite out of his corn dog.

"I don't know what so great about being big brother…" Carlos stated as he began to eat his 5th corndog.

"It's so fun!" Logan added.

"For you I guess…" Carlos sighed. "I youngest child…It's not so fun for me…" Carlos sighed.

"It must be fun sort of…" Logan said.

"No…Dante only one who played with me…" Carlos sighed.

"Wow…It really must feel bad…" Kendall said. Carlos just nodded.

"Boys…I'm going to be going out to get something for dinner….Can you three watch Nadine for me…I'll be back in five minutes…" Catherine Mitchell explained.

"O.k. momma…" Logan said.

"That's my boy…" Catherine said as she kissed Logan on the head.

Soon enough, dinner was served. Kendall was constantly sitting by the phone wondering if there was any news about his new baby brother or sister. He didn't mind what he got, but he was personally hoping for a baby sister. Carlos had to laugh whenever Kendall heard the phone ring, he would always have a look of disappointment when Catherine Mitchell shook her head, telling him it wasn't his father bearing any news. As the night came along, the boys were getting ready to go to bed in the living room. The lights of the Christmas Tree were glowing in the dark room. Carlos smiled when Logan took Albert out of his pillowcase.

"I wish I still had my stuffed animal…" Carlos said.

"What was your stuffed animal?" Kendall asked as he hugged Mosey tight worried that it would be taken away from him.

"It was a kitten…" Carlos said.

"A kitten?" Kendall asked.

"What? I like kittens…" Carlos said while Logan smirked.

"Oh…I forgot cookies and milk…" Logan said.

"If we don't get it out, Santa will never come…" Carlos said.

Logan ran out of the living room into the kitchen to go and get the cookies from the cookie jar. He took the glass of milk and placed it on the plate with the cookies. Trying his best not to lose his balance, he ran back into the living room and placed it on the table in front of the fireplace. That way it would be the first thing that Santa would see.

"Time for bed boys…" Catherine Mitchell said as she walked into the living room.

"Mrs. Mitchell…" Kendall said as he hopped into his sleeping bag in the middle of his two close friend.

"Yes Kendall?" Catherine said as she knelt down to look him in the eye.

"Did mom have the baby yet?' Kendall asked.

"I'm sorry honey…Not yet…" Catherine said as she kissed each of the boys on the forehead. "Now go to sleep boys…Tomorrow will be Christmas…" Catherine said as she left them in the living room.

As soon as the light in the hallway upstairs shut, the three boys immediately turned on Logan's flashlight that he hid under his pillow.

"I wanna stay up and see if Santa is real…" Logan said.

"Yeah…" The other boys agreed.

"Do you guys think I'm going to have a baby sister or a baby brother?" Kendall asked.

"I think your going to have a sister…" Carlos said.

"I have a feeling that your going to have a brother…" Logan said.

"What do you think it's going to be Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I really want a baby brother…But I'm o.k. with a baby sister too…" Kendall said.

As the three boys looked around the room, they remembered everything that had happened to them over the past three months. In Logan's point of view, they were the best three months of his life. He had met his two best friends. Kendall was glad that he had met Logan and Carlos. They helped him not to feel lonely when his dad went out on hockey games. And Carlos was happy that his family had decided to move from Florida to Minnesota. If that hadn't happened, he wouldn't have met his "brothers". Logan and Kendall were the two people who treated Carlos as an equal. He couldn't wait for their friendship to grow over the years. As he looked over to the clock he realized something.

"Hey…my birthday is in three hours…" Carlos said with a wide grin.

"Your birthday is on Christmas?" Logan said shocked.

"Wow…" Kendall said.

"I can't wait…I'm finally going to be five like you two…" Carlos said excitedly.

"And tomorrow we are going to have the best birthday ever…" Logan said as his eyes began to get heavy.

"Hey…I thought…we…gonna wait…for…Santa…" Kendall said before he soon fell asleep hugging Mosey close.

"Guys?" Carlos looked around the living room. He noticed that both of his best friends were hugging their stuffed animals close. Carlos smiled as he hugged his helmet close to him.

Soon enough, Logan was awoken to the smell of bacon being cooked, and the sounds of Nadine giggling in her high chair in the kitchen. He sat up and noticed it was nine that morning. Of course, the Christmas tree was over flooded with Christmas presents. Santa really did exist. As he looked over to his best friends, he noticed Kendall was beginning to wake up.

"Merry Christmas Logie…" Kendall smiled.

"Merry Christmas Kenny…" Logan smiled.

"Hey…It's Carlos' birthday…and he still asleep…" Kendall sighed.

"I know…We wake him up…" Logan said.

"O.k." Kendall said.

Soon enough, Carlos was awoken to the extra weight that was on his chest. He woke up to finds his two best friends grinning at him and were sitting on his chest.

"Happy birthday Carlos…" Kendall and Logan said as they brought their younger friend in for a hug.

"Wow thanks guys…" Carlos smiled.

"It's Carlos' birthday today?" Catherine Mitchell asked.

"Uh huh…" Carlos said excitedly. "I'm finally five like them…" Carlos smiled.

"Wow…two babies today huh?" Catherine smiled.

"Two babies?" Logan asked.

"My mom had the baby!" Kendall said excitedly.

"Uh huh…You have a new sister Kendall…" Catherine smiled.

"A baby sister? Wow!" Kendall laughed.

"Can we open my presents now?" Carlos asked looking under the tree for any sign of presents with his name on it.

"Not until we have breakfast…" Catherine smiled.

The three boys chatted excitedly about being able to share their first Christmas together. As Catherine looked at all three of the boys, she knew that they were going to be spending more Christmases together as they grew up. She smiled. She was so happy that they had such a great bond. As soon as they finished with their breakfast, the three boys made their way into the living room.

"I go first!" Carlos said as he sat in the middle of the room.

"Open my present first Carlos…" Logan said as he handed Carlos a gift wrapped box.

"A kitty!" Carlos said excitedly as he opened the box to find a kitten in there looking innocently at him. "I'm gonna call it Spakry!" Carlos said. Logan couldn't help but hold in his laughter.

"Glad you like it Carlos…" Logan smiled.

"Thanks Loge…" Carlos threw himself into the five year old.

"Open mine next…" Kendall said as he gave Carlos a big package.

"Ice skates?" Carlos asked quizzically.

"Yeah…Daddy gonna teach me how to skate soon…" Kendall smiled.

"I know how to skate…" Logan smiled.

"You do?" Kendall said excitedly.

"Yeah…Hey…we could learn how to play hockey together…" Logan said excitedly.

"Yeah…" Kendall said while Carlos nodded.

And sure enough, it turned out to be the best Christmas for each of them. The boys each got what they had wished for from Santa. And they were overjoyed. They knew that that Christmas was special. And in Kendall's heart, he wanted every Christmas to be spent with his two best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Livin it Big Time**

Chapter 4: Diamond +Garcia

The beginning of January brought a New Year to each of the boy's lives. They were currently enjoying time with their families before school would have to return soon enough. Logan was sitting in the living room playing with baby Nadine and Robert and Catherine Mitchell were in their offices finishing off work.

"Looks like it's just you and me again huh?' Logan said to Nadine as she just looked up at him and smiled. Logan was taken out of his senses when he heard the phone calling.

"Hello?" Logan said.

"Logie…I scared…" Kendall said at the other line.

"What you scared for?" Logan asked confused as he sat on the couch.

"Carlos supposed to come back from Florida tonight…but he not here yet…" Kendall explained.

Carlos' parents had taken the Latino home to visit friends and family for the New Years. Of course the Latino wasn't too pleased with the idea. Kendall and Logan had hung out every single day when Carlos was gone. But since Minnesota was in the middle of a snowstorm, they didn't have a choice but to hang out at home. Kendall and Katie had gotten along just as well as Nadine and Logan. Kendall loved the feeling of being the older brother. As soon as he laid his eyes on the little bundle of joy, he immediately felt a sense of protectiveness overcome him. He felt that he should do anything and everything to make Katie happy.

"Your right…" Logan said as he peaked out the window. He soon noticed a black blob moving up and down running towards his house. "Oh he's here!" Logan said.

"Wait a sec…MOM! I'm going over to Logie's!" Logan heard Kendall yell.

"I WANT YOU TO STAY UNTIL THE STORM IS OVER!" Jennifer Knight yelled in reply.

"Me sleeping over Logie!" Kendall said excitedly.

"I know…" Logan laughed. "See you soon Kenny…" Logan said as he hung up the phone. The doorbell to the Mitchell household rang and Logan put Nadine down and ran towards the door.

"Carlos!" Logan said excitedly and hugged him.

"I missed you Logie…" Carlos said hugging him tighter.

"I missed you too…" Logan laughed.

Logan and Carlos made their way towards the living room. Sparky immediately ran up to Carlos as soon as he saw him. Carlos smiled. Logan had promised him that he would take good care of him and of course, he kept true to the promise. Soon enough, Kendall came through the door and hugged his two best friends.

The storm ended up being a week, and school was finally back in session. Winter months came and went, and they said hello to March. Carlos had moved in with his family to a new home which was right behind Logan's house. Kendall celebrated his sixth birthday that February, and Logan was about to turn six as well. Carlos still being the baby of the group always looked up to his two best friends. They were like his brothers in so many ways. He thought of Logan as his hero, since he was the one who was always there for him when Dante had died. And he thought of Kendall as the cool twin he never had. In fact, he thought that they were triplets. Because they were insane like him, and they liked the exact same things as him. Carlos smiled as he saw Logan walk into the room one day.

"Happy birthday Logie!" Carlos smiled as he hugged his friend close.

"Thanks…" Logan said. He had red eyes and it was obvious that he was crying.

"What wrong?" Carlos asked sitting on the rug with Logan.

"My mommy and daddy away on business…" Logan sobbed.

"Oh….really?" Carlos said.

"yeah…" Logan sighed. "I guess I spend another birthday alone…" Logan sobbed.

"I'm here Logie…and Kendall here too…We celebrate your birthday together…" Carlos said.

"You're the best Carlos…" Logan said as Carlos hugged him.

Kendall walked into the room with a big gift-wrapped present for Logan. He placed his backpack down and he saw Carlos and Logan in a tight embrace. Kendall frowned at this sight. He was Kendall's first best friend. He was supposed to be the one that would hug him first and wish him a happy birthday. Kendall walked towards the two and took the box with him.

"Happy birthday Logie!" Kendall smiled.

"Kenny!" Logan smiled as he threw his arms around Kendall. Carlos looked up to the two boys. There was no denying that they had a special bond. Carlos smiled as Logan pulled him into a hug.

"Here open it…" Kendall said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Logan smiled as he opened the box excitedly. His face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw the contents of the box.

"A microscope! Thank you! You're my bestest friend in the whole world ever!" Logan said excitedly.

"Hey…what am I?" Carlos asked.

"Your Carlos…My second bestest friend in the whole wide world…" Logan smiled.

Later that night, Logan and Kendall were over at Carlos' place. Mrs. Garcia brought out Logan's favorite cake and the three boys ate it happily. Carlos had gotten Logan a new science book which Logan loved. It turned out to be one of the best birthdays that he had.

It was during a late spring afternoon when Carlos was riding his bike down his street towards Logan's which was one block over. He was meeting his friends in the tree house where they would normally meet. As he began pedaling towards his street he was blinded by the freezing rain that suddenly began to fall down. Carlos was too busy riding when he didn't see headlights heading right for him. The next thing he knew he was entering a world of darkness.

Logan and Kendall were laughing as they were trying to throw popcorn into each others mouths. But what brought them out of their daze was a huge crash that happened right outside of the tree house.

"What on earth was that?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know…" Logan said as he took out his binoculars. "Oh my gosh…Carlos is hurt!" Logan yelled.

Logan and Kendall both ran out to see if their best friend was o.k. Carlos was on the ground and was bleeding. Logan ran into the house to go fetch his dad. He would know what to do. At the same time, Kendall was holding Carlos' hands trying to hold back the tears. Soon, Logan had returned with Robert in tow.

"Oh my gosh…" The driver of the car came out of the car. "I'm so sorry…This was a terrible accident…"

"What on earth did you think you were doing? Going 150 miles an hour in a community…he could have been seriously hurt.." Robert explained.

"This is all my fault…" The driver explained.

"Enough talk about this…we need to get Carlos to the hospital…" Robert concluded.

"Can me and Kendall come dad?' Logan asked.

"Come along boys…I know your worried…" Logan and Kendall immediately followed Robert Mitchell into the car.

As soon as they entered the hospital, it was a hectic scene. Carlos was taken away from Robert Mitchell's hands and was taken into the emergency ward. Kendall and Logan began sobbing into each others shirts worried that something bad had happened to their best friend. The driver of the car came into the hospital to check in. They also noticed that he had a son who was about Kendall's height. The young boy began to make his way up to them.

"Is your friend o.k.?" The young boy asked.

"Kenny…" Logan said as he began to hug the older boy tighter.

"Your daddy hurt our best friend…" Kendall said.

"I know and he feels terribly sorry…" The young boy replied.

"Stay away from us…" Kendall replied.

"But…" The young boy said.

"Just go please…" Kendall said as he began to fear the young boy.

Three hours later, Roberto Garcia arrived on the scene. He had heard all about the accident and was immediately there. Of course, being a cop he took immediate action and arrested the man responsible for his son's accident. His name was Kevin Diamond. He was a single father who raised James Diamond who was only six. They had moved from Toronto Canada to Minnesota thanks to his awesome job promotion. Of course James wasn't too thrilled about the idea. James cried when his father was taken away from him. Of course he knew it was an accident, but he should be able to learn from his mistakes. It was what his father had always told him. James was picked up by his grandmother who was a nurse at the hospital. As he walked around waiting for his grandmother to finish her rounds, he came across the room where he saw the two young boys. They were hugging another young fellow. He guessed it was the boy who his father had run over earlier. They obviously had a huge bond. James despised that though. That was all her ever wanted. To have friends to be there for him. As he looked through the glass, he thought he might as well introduce himself.

"Hey guys…" James said as he walked through the door.

"Logie…" Carlos said as he hugged the shorter one closer.

"I thought I told you to stay away from us…" Kendall said.

"Look my dad is really sorry for what he did…" James explained. "I mean I'm still in pre-kindergarten here. I'm supposed to be going to Grade 1…and I know that my dad never meant to run you over…" James said as he looked at Carlos.

"I scared…" Carlos sobbed into Logan's shirt.

"Look you really should go before I show you the door…"

James sadly walked out the door. He really wasn't a bad person. He felt so bad that he put that little kid in that situation. James felt tears going down his cheeks as he saw the two other boys hug the smaller one. He just wished he could be one of them.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Livin It Big Time**

**Chapter 5: The Union**

It was exactly one week after the car accident, and Carlos was back in school with Kendall and Logan. He was happy to finally be able to be released from the hospital. He thought that hospitals were kind of boring if you were in there for too long, and it would always bring him memories of Dante. He still missed him terribly, but Carlos knew that he was looking out for him. As they walked into the classroom all of the kids ran up to Carlos and bombareded him with questions. They had all heard about the accident and like Kendall and Logan, thought that this James was a meanie. Mrs. Amber was happy that Carlos had returned back to her class. It was oddly quiet without him knocking anything over.

As the day went on, Carlos began to return to his normal ways. He did everything he used to do before the accident. Kendall and Logan were happy that they had finally managed to get their best friend back to normal. But of course, it wasn't meant to be. During the lunch period, James Diamond entered the class and put his bag down. The entire class went silent as they laid eyes on James. James was confused. He was a good kid. Why was everyone treating him so differently? He was a five year old just like them. But everyone thought that he was some sort of monster when they saw him. As he noticed the three boys from the hospital he made his way over to them. Maybe they wanted to be his friends.

"Hey..." James said.

"Oh my god..." Carlos said as he dropped his crayons and hid behind Logan and Kendall.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"I'm in this class..." James explained.

"Didn't I specifically tell you that you needed to leave the three of us alone?" Kendall asked.

"Your still mad at me aren't you?" James asked.

"You bet..." Kendall replied.

"Come on guys...I know I'm only five here...but this was all an accident...I'm sure my dad is really sorry for what he did... I swear..." James begged. "So can we all just put that behind us and be friends?" James asked.

"Whoa wait...you ran over our best friend last week...and now you want to be our friend?" Logan asked.

"I hope so..." James smiled.

"You must be crazy...Look kid...we could never be your friend after what you did to...to our brother..." Logan replied.

"Yeah!" Kendall said.

"But it was an accident! Didn't god teach others to forgive and forget?" James asked.

"I'm pretty sure God wouldn't even forgive you for what you did..." Logan added.

"But..." James began.

"Just leave..." Kendall and Logan said.

"Oh and don't think anybody else would want to be your friend in this class..." Logan added.

James sat alone on the swings that afternoon. Logan was right. He had tried to make friends that day. But everyone knew what his dad had done. So, they basically stayed away from him. They thought he was a monster for hurting innocent Carlos. James felt so guilty. If only his dad had seen where he was going, then this wouldn't have happened. James sighed as he slowly got off the swings. The bell had rang. On his way to the classroom it felt like the entire school was shooting daggers at him. People were throwing their garbage in his hair, they shoved him into walls, it was no mystery that everyone knew about the accident and they hated James for causing it. But the worst part, they weren't even there to see the full story.

_Flashback_

_James Diamond was in the car with his had just moved from New York and were on thier way to their new house in Minnesota. James looked out the window and already hated it. He didn't like the idea of moving to a new state. He always had problems with making new friends whenever he moved away. But he was determined to change that this year. As James' dad continued down the road he heard his phone ring. _

_"James can you get my phone out of my bag..." Mr. Diamond said. _

_"Here..." James said as he accidentally dropped it under his dad's chair. _

_"Oh Jay..." Mr. Diamond sighed. He bent down to pick the phone out from under the chair. And that's when James saw Carlos. _

_"Dad look out!" James screamed. He wanted his dad to notice the young boy not too far ahead...but it was all in vein. _

James felt tears stream down his face. He had tried to warn his father that Carlos was straight ahead...If only he had just warned his father than none of this would have happened. As he slipped into his seat he felt his eyes begin to water. He finally came to a realization. He had caused the accident. If he had just handed the phone in his father's hand...than the accident wouldn't have happened. Or it could have been prevented if he just answered the phone for his father. But he had to be a total ass and throw it under the seat. As James burried his face in his hands he sobbed.

At this time the three best friends walked into the room. They were planning their next sleepover at Carlos' new house. They had moved in not too long ago, and Carlos had totally renovated his room. It had all of their favorite things. The boys giggled and walked past James. Carlos stopped in his tracks and looked down at him. He felt guilty for treating him so badly.

"Don't you guys think we being mean to him?" Carlos asked.

"Absolutely not..." Logan whispered.

"He caused this..." Kendall whispered back.

"yeah...but...maybe he didn't mean to.." Carlos replied.

"Are you crazy...Of course he did..." Kendall replied.

"Come on...My mom packed her chocolate chip cookies for snack..." Logan said. The two boys ran to their table and ate them hapily.

As Carlos was about to eat his third cookie he noticed that James was still a bit upset about something. Logan and Kendall were making a list of sorts so he jumped off from his chair and brought the container of cookies to James. He knew that he felt sorry about something.

"Cookie?" Carlos asked as he approached James. James looked up and was shocked to see who was holding the cookie out to him.

"Aren't you still mad at me?" James asked.

"Nah..." Carlos said as he sat beside James. "I'm Carlos by the way..."

"I know...And I'm James..." James smiled.

"You O.k.? You look sad..." Carlos said.

"I feel so bad for doing this to you..." James replied.

"It was just an accident..." Carlos laughed.

"It wasn't an accident though...I was supposed to hand my dad's cell phone to him but it fell under his chair...that's how it happened..." James replied. He heard a bunch of people gasp.

It was then that Carlos and James realized that the entire class had heard his confession. And if that wasn't enough, Logan and Kendall looked like they were about ready to rip his head off. But soon enough everyone was saying their sorries.

"I don't get it...why aren't they mad?" James asked.

"Because...It was all an accident..." Logan said as he walked to him followed by Kendall. "We're so sorry for blaming you..." Logan said.

"Friends?' Kendall said as Logan and Kendall extended their arms.

"Friends..." James said as the four of them got into a group hug.

"Come sit with us James...We're planning a sleepover at my house..." Carlos smiled.

James ran along with his new found best friends. He knew that this was all just an obstacle that he needed to conquer. And he did just that. He was a strong boy and he fought through the challenge. Throughout the month, their friendship continued to blossom and soon enough the three musketeers were now known as the quad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Livin it Big Time**

**Chapter 6: The Bond of Besties**

The warm temperatures brought a lot of excitement into the state of Minnestota. It was the closest thing to summer for any of them. And for four boys, it meant that it would mean a warm summer was definately on the horizon. As the boys were running out of the school to head over to Kendall's place, Kendall and Logan were shocked and surprised to find out that all their parents were there.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as the boys sat down on the couch.

"Well boys...we've been planning something big..." Mrs. Mtchell said.

"Go on..." Kendall said.

"Anyways...As you all know, our family owns a huge property in Miami... and we thought it would be great fun if all three of you boys came along with us this year for the memorial day weekend..." Robert Mitchell explained.

"Seriously daddy?" Logan said excitedly.

"Yeah...They've been part of our family for a while..." Catherine Mitchell said laughing.

"Mom can I go?" Kendall asked.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad..." Jennifer Knight laughed.

"Can I go dad?" James and Carlos both asked their fathers.

"I guess it could be fun for you all..." Roberto Garcia said. "So why not?"

"Well...I don't know..." Mr. Diamond said.

"Please dad?" James said. "I'll be with my friends all the time..." James begged.

"well...allright..." Mr. Diamond gave in.

"Now boys...Mr and Mrs. Mitchell are very nice to let you go with them...I expect you to be on your best behaviour." Maria Garcia said.

"We will..." They all said.

"Now why don't you make a list of things to bring Logie?" Catherine Mitchell suggested.

"O.k." Logan said as he ran towards the kitchen wih the rest of the boys.

"Guys we are going to have so much fun this long weekend...We can go swimming, we can roast marshmallows, we can have a bonfire, we can go to the playground, we can go set off fireworks at the lake..." Logan said.

"Wow...That sounds like so much fun Logie..." James said as he began to list every single Cuda product he owned.

"James what are you doing?" Kendall said laughing.

"Making a list of every Cuda product in my washroom..." James said.

"You do know this is a private property right?" Kendall said laughing.

"So?" James said.

"No one is going to see you..." Logan giggled.

"But still..."James said.

"Your so weird..." Carlos laughed.

"Anyways..." Kendall said. "How many rooms are there in the house Logie?"

"Oh the house is so huge! We all have our own rooms...With a balcony..." Logan said.

"Cool!" Carlos said.

"Don't you even think of jumping off the balcony thinking you can fly!" Kendall and Logan both said.

"Come on...It wasn't bad..." Carlos giggled.

"We had to clean Mr. Dreschers driveway for a month!" Logan said.

"I can't believe you tried that..." James laughed.

"I was 4 give me a break..." Carlos giggled.

"And besides...I do not want to carry you 50 kilometers to the nearest hospital..." Kendall said.

"O.k. fine..." Carlos said defeated.

The next few days each of the boys began to pack their suitcases. It was the Friday they were supposed to head out and they got the call from Carlos parents that he had gotten the flu. Logan and Kendall were sad that one of their best friends wasn't going to be with them. But Logan promised that they would go together in the summer. And James didn't want to leave Carlos alone, so he went home to be there for him. That only left Kendal and Logan. Kendall still wanted to go after all of that happened, and Logan was going anyways so they boys both got into the car and they went off towards the innerstate.

After a very long drive, they finally made it to the private was blown away at how big the actual property was. He thought Logan was joking when he said it was huge. But little did he know that he wasn't just playing around. He found out that it stretched on for ages. He was going to have tons of fun in this place.

"Come on Kenny let's go get our rooms and then we can hang out in my favorite place of all..." Logan said.

As Logan and Kendall were sitting on a bridge that connected the property to the beach the sun was beginning to set, and it was one fo the most amazing things ever.

"Hey Logan..." Kendall said.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked.

"Do you think that we're going to be best friends forever?" Kendall questioned.

"Of course we are silly...why wouldn't we be?" Logan laughed.

"Something about college..." Kendall said.

"Oh I get it...Your afraid that when we go to college I'm going to be far away and i'll forget about you..." Logan said.

"Yeah..." Kendall said. "Silly huh?"

"It's not silly..." Logan said.

"It's not?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah...Your worried that if we go off to college that we're going to be so busy that I'll eventually forget about you..." Logan said.

"Yeah...I don't want you to forget me Logie..." Kendall said hugging him close.

"I could never forget my bestest friend in the whole entire world..." Logan laughed.

"I'm your bestest friend?" Kendall said surprised.

"Of course you are..." Logan said while Kendall simply hugged him tighter.

"Your my number one best friend too..." Kendall laughed.

_Back in Minnesota..._

Carlos was lying in bed with a high fever. His mami and papi and the rest of his sisters went out to get some groceries. He felt something hit his window. He was too weak to get up and open it, then he was shocked to see that it was opening.

"Carlos...you in here?" James whispered.

"Jay?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Yeah...I'm right here..." James said as he stumbled into the room.

"I thought you went to Miami with Mrs. Mitchell..." Carlos said.

"And leave you alone?" James laughed. "Not gonna happen..." James laughed.

"But why did you stay here? Because I was sick?" Carlos asked.

"Who else woudl keep you company? Obviously not your family..." James laughed.

"Your the best Jay..." Carlos said as he hugged him.

"Hey come on now...We've only been best friends for like three days..." James laughed.

"But still you ditched the trip to keep me company...your the best..." Carlos said laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Livin it Big Time**

**Chapter 7: Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell**

The events of the May long weekend were soon going to be behind the Mitchell's. As the group began to pack everything up in the car, Kendall and Logan both looked at the house where they had tons of fun. They had made way too many memories in that place. As Logan and Kendall were sitting around a fire, at the final night they both thought about what the future would bring not only for them, but for James and Carlos as well. Kendall knew that he had Logan by his side, and he was absolutely grateful for that. He knew that he could count on Logan to always be there for him. As Kendall wrapped his arms around the brunette, he knew that he wouldn't be the same person if Logan wasn't with him. As Logan leaned into the hug, he had a gut feeling. He had a feeling that their relationship as best friends could possibly be on the line.

"Hey Kenny…" Logan said.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Logan was curious. He thought that Kendall wanted to play for the Minnesota Wilds like his father…but things could change right?

"I wanna play hockey!" Kendall said. "What about you Logie? What do you want to be?"

"Hmmm…" Logan had to think for a minute. "I want to be a doctor like daddy.." Logan said beaming.

"Ohhh….And then I could be your patient…" Kendall said. "You know…because I will get injured and all…" Kendall said excitedly.

"I don't want you to get injured Kendall…" Logan said as he hugged him tighter.

"Don't worry Logie…I promise…I'll never leave you…" Kendall said smiling.

"You mean that?" Logan asked.

"Uh huh…You're my bestest friend ever! I would never leave you Logie…" Kendall laughed.

"Good…" Logan laughed as he hugged Kendall. "Wait here…" Logan said running into the house.

"Logie?" Kendall looked around. He noticed that Logan had run back into the house for something. Logan returned later with a big telescope.

"Wow Logie!" Kendall said fascinated. Logan and Kendall both had a fascination with stars. And as Kendall looked up to the night sky, he knew that the stars had come out to play.

"Come on Kendall…" Logan said as he dragged Kendall over to his telescope.

"Wow…You can see everything from here…" Kendall said mesmerized by the sight.

"Isn't it the greatest?" Logan asked.

"It sure is…" Kendall smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot…" Logan said.

"What?" Kendall said.

"I brought us a bag of our favorite snack…" Logan smiled.

"Chocolate chip cookies? " Kendall asked shocked.

"Double chocolate chip cookies…" Logan said as he shoved one into his mouth.

"You know me well Logie…You know me way too well…" Kendall smiled.

As the night wore on, both of the boys had been amazed at the sight. They were sad that they had to leave the next day to head back to Minnesota. Florida had been a great vacation spot. As Logan awoke, he noticed that it was raining. It was kind of odd. Florida never rained. As he walked towards the front of the house, he noticed that Kendall was swinging on the patio swing waiting for him.

"Looks like your finally up…" Kendall laughed.

"Yep…Staying up until midnight was all worth it though…" Logan smiled.

"It sure was…" Kendall laughed.

"Boys…come on in…I made a batch of pancakes…" Mrs. Mitchell said from the kitchen window.

"Coming mom!" Logan said as Logan and Kendall both ran off.

A couple of hours later, they were officially hitting the road. After getting everything safely in the car, they began to prepare for the long trip home. Kendall and Logan were both in the back occupied with the camera. They were looking at the many pictures they had taken. Both of the boys were super excited to show James and Carlos what they had done while Carlos was at home recovering. Of course they wished that they could have been there, but Carlos was sick. Suddenly, the weather seemed to take a turn for the worse. As the Mitchell's car continued to drive along the now dark country roads, Kendall and Logan held on tight to each other, afraid that something bad was going to happen.

Back home in Minnesota, Carlos was finally better and was over at James' house. He was watching SpongeBob on TV. It was the boys favorite TV show and they each found Patrick to be the funniest. As the show went to commercial they all turned the channel to see what else was on. But something in particular caught there eye.

"This is a special weather statement for the USA…" A young woman began. "It seems that a hurricane is about to touchdown in our country. We advise everyone to head indoors…I have just received word that this is a category 4 hurricane, and I repeat everyone please stay indoors…The length of the storm is undetermined…but it is clear that it will touchdown momentarily…" The lady finished.

"Oh no…Logie and Kenny are still driving home with Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell…" Carlos said.

"Oh your right…" James said. "I know…Call your dad he can give us a ride so we can find them…"

"Yeah!" Carlos said. James handed him the phone as Carlos began to dial in the numbers to his father's cell phone.

"Hello?" Roberto Garcia said.

"Papi it's Carlos…" Carlos said a little worried.

"Carlos mijo what's wrong?" Roberto asked.

"Papi…Kendall and Logan are still out there with Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell…" Carlos said.

"In the middle of this weather?" Roberto asked.

"Yes…Please Papi…Please help us find them…" Carlos said. "Those are my two closest friends…"

"O.k. I'm coming to get you and James right now… Then we are going to look for their car all right?" Roberto said.

"Thank you papi…" Carlos said.

"What did he say?" James asked.

"He's coming…" Carlos said as he put on his jacket. James told his parents he was heading out to find Kendall and Logan.

A few minutes later, a police car showed up, and it was obvious Officer Garcia was behind the wheel. Both of the young boys began to run towards the car and they drove off within minutes. James hugged Carlos close as they began the journey to find the other half of their group.

Meanwhile, the Mitchell's were still driving. They had no idea that a hurricane warning was in effect. Kendall watched as lightning lit up the afternoon sky. He noticed that it was beginning to rain a lot harder than usual as well. He also noticed that the wind was picking up. He held onto Logan for quite a while. He was afraid. Logan tightened his grip on his best friend. He knew that these weather conditions were not normal. As the rain continued to pour, and the wind began to pick up it's speed Logan and Kendall's worries grew. They were now afraid of losing each other. They all thought that this was the exact moment that they were going to die. Suddenly it happened. The car began to swerve out of control.

"Daddy what's happening?" Logan asked scared.

"I don't know…" Robert said. "I don't have any control on the steering wheel…" Robert said.

"Rob look out!" Catherine yelled.

"AHHH!" Both of the boys yelled.

The car was heading straight for a pair of bright lights. It was no mystery to the occupants of the car, that they were about to get involved in an accident. As they heard the sound of a horn in the distance. Logan and Kendall hugged each other close, and that was the last thing that either of them remembered before slipping into darkness.

In the police car, Roberto Garcia had just gotten the call about a serious accident on the country roads. They were not far from the accident scene right now. The rain began to fall down even harder. As they arrived at the scene, the sight before them shocked all the occupants of the car.

"Papi…that's Mrs. Mitchell's car!" Carlos yelled.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Livin It Big Time...  
**

**Chapter 8: Orphaned**

**Personally one of my favorite chapters so far...and the longest chapter too...Review plz :) **

Carlos was immediately crying upon seeing the Mitchell's car all wrecked up. He was now worried about his friends safety. James was too shocked to actually process what was happening. Just a month ago, the three best friends have finally accepted him into their little group and he was forever grateful. He would miss Logan and Kendall if they were taken away from the cruel earth. The four boys had so many fond memories as soon as they had let James into their little group.

_Flashback...  
Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall were sitting on the side of the road drinking their juice boxes. Lunch hour had finally come, and James still wasn't considered one of their best friends yet. The boys only considered him as a friend. But James was so happy that they had even accepted him into the group. James watched as Carlos began running towards one of the open swings, but on his way there Julian Reed shoved him to the ground.  
_

_Julian Reed was a fifth grader, and had began to develop a grudge towards the boys. They were the star players on the school's pee-wee hockey team. And after that, they would be the stars of the schools regular hockey team. Julian was the star, and he didn't like them since they were stealing his spotlight. He felt that they needed to be taught their lesson. So, with that in mind Julian pushed one of the four friends onto the floor. _

"_Hey!" James yelled. _

"_What are you going to do about it pretty boy?" Julian taunted. James pulled back his arms and immediately punched Julian in the face, _

"_Now that should teach you!" James yelled. _

"_Wow Jamie!" Carlos said as he hugged him close. "You guys? Can he be one of us now? Please…" Carlos begged. _

"_Of course he is…If he stood up to a fifth grader…he definitely has our respect…_

James had been so happy that they had finally accepted him into their little world. And he was so pleased with himself that he had proved himself worthy for the task. He had made it his personal mission to be the bestest friend that either of the guys have laid eyes on. As he pulled Carlos in for a hug, he began to wonder if the positions had been switched. If they had all gone on that trip, and he thought…what if they were in that same position? He felt sick to his stomach. His friends had to suffer, while he was home alone with Carlos.

"Hello…Yes we have a situation just off highway 95…" Officer Garcia began to say into his walkie talkie. "Yes…there's been an accident…I need medics on hand, and contact the fire department as well…"

"Mr. Garcia…is everything going to be o.k.?" James asked as he looked in horror.

"I don't know buddy…We're just going to have to wait and see what happens…" Officer Garcia replied.

"Papi please say that they are going to be o.k." Carlos said on the verge of tears. "Those are my best friends…" Carlos said sadly.

"I know mijo…" Officer Garcia said as he brought Carlos in for a tight hug."But you need to have hope….Logan and Kendall could be very much alive…" Officer Garcia replied.

"Wait…Mrs. Knight…No one told Mrs Knight!" James shrieked.

"Not to worry…I called her on our way here informing her that we may have a dangerous situation…" Officer Garcia answered.

"Is she going to meet us at the hospital?" Carlos asked.

"Yep…She was at work when I called her…She just needs to pick up Katie and take her there…" Officer Garcia said.

"Oh my god…" Carlos said as he noticed something lying on the ground.

"What is it Carlos?" James asked. "Oh dear…"

"Oh my god…Nadine…" Officer Garcia said.

Baby Nadine was lying on the ground and was wailing. She had just come back into the world of consciousness and had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on around her. Officer Garcia walked towards the baby and picked her up.

"It's o.k. Nadine…" Carlos said as he hugged the baby in his fathers arms. "Papi her crying is a good sign right?" Carlos asked.

"I hope so mijo." Officer Garcia replied. "She's awake…and she seems healthy to me…But you never know…so we need to get her checked out when we go to the hospital…"

Five minutes later, medical officials began to appear down the road. They began doing their job. But their job proved to be difficult. Since their car had collided with a bus, the car was totally wrecked. The bus was already in flames. All of the occupants of the bus died. Carlos shivered at the thought. If this stupid hurricane hadn't happened, maybe this accident could have been prevented. But as the rain continued to pour, he knew that the storm was nowhere near over. He felt that it was only the beginning. James walked over to the Latino and held an umbrella over the both of them.

"Thanks James…" Carlos smiled.

"You know this whole thing has got me thinking…" James said.

"About what?" Carlos asked.

"What if we were in this position right now…If we would have gone on this trip…Do you think that we would have been hurt in this accident?" James asked.

"Maybe…But I don't want to think about it…" Carlos said shivering at the thought.

"You know…I would feel horrible if you were injured…" James said.

"You would?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah…Your one of my closest friends…and I don't know what I would do if you were hurt…" James said.

"I would surely lose it if you were in this accident…I can't even stand to look at this right now…" Carlos said.

"I know…And it's kind of expected. Logan and Kendall are like your brothers…" James replied.

"Yeah…We had way too many memories together…" Carlos laughed.

_Flashback…._

_It was the first summer out of school. And Carlos, Logan, and Kendall were staring up at the stars in Logan's tree house. Every single Friday, they would have a sleepover and just hang out and watch the stars. As Carlos was looking through a hockey magazine, he began to realize something. The future. What exactly would happen to the friends if they went their separate ways? Carlos had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. But he knew Logan wanted to be a doctor, and he knew that Kendall would one day be a pro hockey player…but Carlos? What on earth could he do? He was the clown. _

"_Carlos?" Logan asked concerned. "Are you o.k.?" _

"_Yeah…Why wouldn't I be?" Carlos said. _

"_Because Kendall has been throwing popcorn in your mouth and you know you hate that…" Logan stated. _

"_Promise not to tell anyone?" Carlos asked. _

"_Your secrets safe with us…" Logan said as Kendall nodded urging him to go on._

"_I have no idea what I want to be when I grow up…" Carlos sighed. _

"_Oh Carlos…You would be great in anything…" Logan said. _

"_You could be a police officer like your father, or you could be a corn dog vendor…wait you'd eat almost half of the supply…" Kendall said. Logan threw Albert at him. _

"_Not helping…But what I think he was saying is that your not just some Latino who makes us laugh and is full of energy…Your different…and that's what makes you special…and I know for sure that there is something out there for you…" Logan smiled. _

"_Thanks you guys…Maybe there is something out there for me…" Carlos said. "But I'm, also scared of one more thing…" Carlos said. _

"_What now?" Logan asked. _

"_When we grow up…Aren't we supposed to go our own ways…?" Carlos asked. _

"_Unfortunately…" Kendall said. _

"_That's what I was afraid of…If we all go our own ways we would forget about each other, and then…we wouldn't even be friends anymore…I'm scared about that you guys…I mean I don't know about you two but you two have been my bestest friends ever…I mean you're the only two people that accept me for who I am…and I would be really sad if we forgot about each other…" Carlos said. _

"_I'll tell you one thing…Even though our future isn't clear there's one thing that is…" Kendall said. _

"_What's that?" Carlos asked. _

"_The three of us will be the best friends until the day we die…" Kendall smiled. _

"_Promise?" Carlos asked. _

"_Cross my heart…hope to die…." Logan and Kendall said as they each pinky-swore that they would be friends forever. Carlos smiled as he pulled his two best friends into a hug. _

Carlos watched as the paramedics began to pull the occupants out of the car wreck. And as soon as Logan and Kendall surfaced Carlos smiled. Logan and Kendall both had their arms wrapped around each other. It wasn't a surprise to him. They had always been close. As they were being loaded into the ambulance, the rest of the group began the drive towards the hospital back in Minnesota.

As soon as they made it into the emergency room, Mrs. Knight was crying. Carlos began to immediately think the worst and started to cry as well. He walked over to the uncomfortable chairs and buried his hands in his face and began to cry the tears he was holding back. Mrs. Knight slowly looked up and noticed that the rest of the group was there. She pulled each of them into a hug.

"Mrs. Knight…Are Logan and Kendall gone?" Carlos asked.

"No sweetie…But Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell…. They passed away as soon as they got here…" Jennifer Knight continued to cry.

"Oh my gosh…" James gasped.

"Did anyone tell Logie yet?" Carlos sniffed.

"No…He's still in surgery…" Mrs. Knight said. "Both him and Kendall are…But Logan is in a very serious condition…He could go into a coma due to some very serious brain damage…" Jennifer Knight explained.

"Brain damage? Mrs. Knight do you think he will still remember us?" James asked.

"You are his closest friends…and they said nothing about amnesia so you boys have nothing to worry about…" Jennifer said.

"What about Kendall?" Officer Garcia asked.

"He's in a room recovering. He made it out alive. Apparently, Logan was the one that got hit hard…he protected Kendall…he's his guardian angel in disguise…" Mrs. Knight smiled.

"I just hope Logan doesn't take this news too badly…" Officer Garcia replied.

Several hours later, Logan emerged from the operating room and was placed in the ICU. He was exactly one floor above Kendall's room. Carlos and James were with him. Jennifer Knight was with them as well as she held Logan's limp hand.

"Logan honey…I never got the chance to thank you for saving Kendall's life…I know if he were here right now he would hug you tightly…Your sister misses you. I can tell…she just lies there in the crib staring at the ceiling. I know she misses you holding her, and singing her to sleep…and I bet Carlos and James miss you too…" Jennifer smiled. "Just try your best to wake up soon o.k. sweetie?" Jennifer said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"She's not lying Logie…I miss you tons…" Carlos said flinging himself onto the brunette. "I swear when you wake up, me, you, and Kendall are going to get the biggest chocolate fudge sundae and we'll eat all of it like the time we celebrated Kendall's fifth birthday…" Carlos laughed. "We all got brain freeze and we never heard the end of it from Mrs. Knight…" Carlos laughed.

"I can't believe the three of you could even do that…" James laughed.

"Oh you should totally try it…It's tons of fun…" Carlos said. "The eating part not the brain freeze part…" Carlos immediately added.

"Just try to get better o.k. Logan? I miss you a lot too…" James said hugging him tightly.

Several hours later, Mrs. Knight walked into Kendall's hospital room. He was still sleeping. He had been like this since they had brought him in the other night. She was beginning to get very worried about his condition. The Dr said that it wasn't serious. But if it wasn't serious, then why on earth wasn't her baby waking up. But as soon as Jennifer Knight caught sight of Kendall trying to open his eyes, hope was finally restored.

"Kendall come on baby boy…wake up for mommy…" Jennifer Knight urged.

"Mamma…Where's Logie?" Kendall asked very scared,

_TO BE CONINUED…_

**AN: Surprise, Surprise Jennifer is Mrs. Knight's actual name lol…Didn't see that coming. And Logan's real name being Hortnse that had me on the floor for sure…Big Time Mom's was seriously one of the best episodes of the season so far…I would love to see more of James, Carlos, and Logan's mothers more in the series…And do they ever mention anything about James, Logan, and Kendall's fathers? LOL we'll just have to see and find out ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Livin It Big Time**

**Chapter 9: The state of a coma**

James and Carlos had fallen asleep on Logan's bed over the night. The hospital had let the boys stay since they knew that they cared about the little boy who was now in the hospital bed. Carlos was the first one to enter the world of consciousness. He looked around the room and noticed that Mrs. Knight must have came up here and dropped off the boys breakfast. He noticed two IHOP bags that were sitting on the counter. Carlos smiled. Mrs. Knight was always so caring towards all of the four boys. Carlos snuggled into Logan afraid that his best friend would slip away from him.

"Logie it's me…Please can you wake up…I miss you…I miss our little chats with Kendall…I miss how all four of us would sleepover every single Friday night…and we just became best friends with Jay…Come on Logie…I know you can do it…Open your eyes for me please?" Carlos begged. But still nothing. Carlos hugged Logan close. "I love you Logan…I love all three of you…But you and Kendall more though…" Carlos laughed,

"Morning Carlos…" James said as he stretched. He had finally returned to the world of consciousness and was wondering if Logan had woken up. He looked over to Logan and found that he was still in the same position as before. "Still no change huh?" James asked.

"I'm scared James…If we lose Logan…I don't know what I would do…" Carlos shook the thought out of his head. He didn't even want to think about losing Logan…He had been there for him when his family couldn't. "I love him too much…" Carlos said as he hugged him closer.

Meanwhile down two more floors Kendall was watching SpongeBob Squarepants on TV. Nobody told him how Logan was doing. And he thought that he could be dead by now. Not even his mom would tell him anything. But yet again, Kendall knew that Logan was a strong fighter, and he could obviously get through anything. He could get through this no problem. As he looked around the room he noticed him mom was reading a parenting magazine.

"mom…" Kendall began.

"Yeah sweetie?" Jennifer Knight asked.

"Is Logan going to be O.k.?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know honey…He hasn't woken up yet…" Jennifer said truthfully.

"But mom we've been here for almost two days… Logan has to wake up soon…" Kendall said tearing up.

"His doctor hasn't said anything yet…" Jennifer Knight explained.

"Mom why can't I go up and see Logan, Carlos, and James?" Kendall asked.

"You heard Dr. Webber. Your still very weak, and your leg needs to be in this sling…Plus…You still need to rest up…I'm sorry baby…" Jennifer said as she kissed Kendall on the forehead. "I'm going to go upstairs and see how things are coming along o.k.?' She smiled at him.

"O.k. momma…Can you tell Logie that I miss him and that I love him tons…" Kendall said.

"Of course baby…" Jennifer said. "Now try to get some sleep for now o.k.?" Jennifer said as she put a blanket on the hospital bed.

Kendall finished watching the episode of SpongeBob and turned off the TV. He couldn't get his mind off of Logan. His mom had mentioned that if Logan hadn't wrapped his arms around him, he would have been smashed by the bus. But Logan had protected him. Kendall sniffed. He needed to see Logan again. He wanted to thank him personally for saving his life. Because if he hadn't done what he had done Kendall would surely not be there. Kendall was forever grateful to Logan.

"Thanks Logie…" Kendall smiled and fell asleep.

Back upstairs, Jennifer Knight had just walked into the room. She walked in to find Carlos and James watching Even Stevens on TV. It was Logan and Carlos' favorite. James was into the show as well. Kendall thought that it was finny, but he still loved SpongeBob better.

"How is he?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Mrs. Knight…Logie won't wake up still…" Carlos sighed. "Do you think something is wrong?"

"Carlos honey…I wouldn't worry about it right now…" She smiled as she hugged the Latino.

"But what if he never wakes up…" Carlos asked. "I need him to be there for me Mrs. Knight…"

"We all need him…" James added.

"And Logan is a fighter and we know that…so Logan will try his best to find a way to get back to us… You'll see…" Jennifer Knight smiled.

"You really think Logie will remember me?" Carlos asked looking at his best friend.

"Why wouldn't he remember you?" James asked.

"His head is wrapped up in that white thingy…I think he lost his memory…" Carlos added.

"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard…" James added.

"Carlos honey…That bandage is for a scrape on is forehead…I'm sure Logan will remember all of us when he wakes up…" Jennifer smiled.

"Good…"  
A few hours later, the three occupants from Logan's room were with Kendall. Kendall had just woken up, and he seemed a little better than the first time that Mrs. Knight had laid eyes on him. Kendall was still quite worried how Logan was doing. But according to James and Carlos he was doing just fine. But Kendall wouldn't be put at ease. He needed to physically see that he was doing o.k. As soon as he saw him breathing he would be o.k. He knew that Logan was a fighter, and that also put him to ease.

"It's a good thing Kindergarten is almost over for us…" Carlos added as he looked out the window.

"Yeah…Then It's off to the first grade…I can't wait…" Kendall said. "We finally get to be in Grade school…"

"I hope it will be as cool as they say it is…" James added.

"It has to be…" Kendall added. "My mommy and daddy tell me such good stories about it, and I believe that the four of us are going to have a great time in the first grade…"

"You can say that again…" Carlos added.

It was a few hours later, James, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight were in Logan's room. They were beginning to get very worried now. Logan had just returned from some tests and they were anxiously awaiting the test results from DR. Webber.

"Hello folks sorry for the wait…" Dr. Webber greeted as he walked in.

"Dr…Why isn't Logie up yet?" Carlos asked.

"That's what I've came up here to tell you all…" He explained.

"Dr Webber, surely Logan is healing right?" Jennifer Knight asked.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news…I've checked and double checked these tests which explains my delay…and they don't have good results…"

"What does that mean doc?" James asked.

"It seems that Logan is in a state of a coma…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Livin it Big Time**

**Chapter 10: Heartbreaking News**

Logan Mitchell began to slowly open his eyes. Carlos looked up from the hockey magazine he was currently busy reading and ran to be by his side.

"Come on Logie…You can do it…Wake up…Come on…" Carlos said as he grabbed his hand.

"Carlos for the last time Logan is still asleep…" James said annoyed walking in with his lucky comb.

"No…I saw him trying to open his eyes…Oh look he's doing it again…" Carlos pointed out.

"Logan?" James asked.

Sure enough Logan immediately began to open his brown eyes and Carlos attacked him in a huge bear hug.

"Oh Logie thank goodness your awake…" Carlos said as he hugged the brunette. "I missed you…"

"I missed you guys too…" Logan smiled as he patted Carlos' helmet.

"Hey James…" Logan smiled.

"Good to see you again Logan…I'm glad your o.k." James smiled.

"Do you know what this means? We can play hockey again…" Carlos said waving his hockey magazine around.

"Easy there helmet head…Logan still needs to recover…He's been in a coma for quite a while…" James pointed out.

"Oh darn it…" Carlos pouted.

"Don't worry Carlos I should be better in no time, then we can play hockey as much as we want…Just like before…" Logan smiled.

"Then I hope you get better soon…" Carlos smiled.

"I will…" Logan smiled.

The next hour was spent by Carlos catching Logan up on everything that he had missed. James also told Logan how the entire class had made him get well soon cards for both him and Kendall. Logan smiled. He was glad to have such caring classmates. And with their kindergarten graduation coming up soon Logan smiled. It was their first huge step into adulthood and they couldn't wait to enter the first grade. Logan hugged Albert close, and knew that the dream to be a doctor like his dad was still there.

"Carlos where are my mom and dad? Shouldn't they be here?" Logan asked.

"Um…Logie…They're not coming…" Carlos said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Because they went to visit your family in Kansas…" James said as he whacked Carlos across the head.

"NO…Mrs. Knight told us that they were…" Carlos began.

"Carlos may I please speak to you outside…" James began.

"But Logie just woke up…" Carlos said.

"Now…" James said as he dragged Carlos outside to the hall and closed the door.

"What the heck do you think you were doing in there?" James asked.

"Telling Logie that his parents died…I was telling the truth…" Carlos began.

"Carlos you dumbo…what if Logan can't handle the truth…What's gonna happen to him? Carlos think about it…Logan just woke up he can't handle something like this…" James said.

"What do we do then?" Carlos whispered.

"We hide the truth from him until he can be able to handle the truth…" James replied.

"But papa always told me that lying was against God's will…" Carlos said.

"Man you really are a catholic aren't you?" James asked.

"Yep…Now please let me tell him the truth…" Carlos said.

"Carlos…I can't let you tell Logan the truth it could hurt him emotionally…and it can be bad…" James replied.

"How bad can it be?" Carlos asked.

"I heard of something called depression…It's when a person cuts themselves out of other people's lives…and it looks like their dead…Now you don't want that to happen to Logan now do you?" James asked.

"No but…"

"But nothing…" James said as he took a hold of Carlos' shoulders. "If you tell him, he won't ever be the same person ever again…I know I wouldn't be the same person if I was in his position…" James said.

"But I've never lied to him before Jay…In fact…I don't think I've lied to anyone before…" Carlos said. "Please let me tell him the truth…If he goes into that thingy you just said then…it will be all my fault…" Carlos said.

"Fine…Tell your best friend in that room in there…who just woke up…who will be emotionally unstable for at least six months after this…that his parents are gone…just don't ask me to watch…" James stormed away in tears as he pressed the button to go down. Carlos took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry Logie…" Carlos said before he opened the door to the hospital room.

Meanwhile in Kendall's hospital room Kendall was reading his favorite hockey magazine. It had an article that featured Bryan Knight. Kendall smiled. He was so happy that his father was a successful hockey player. But he also wanted him to be there for him. Especially at a time like this. Kendall sighed. He heard the door slam shut. As he looked up, he was surprised to see James there with tears going down his face.

"Jay what's the matter?" Kendall asked.

"It's Carlos…" James replied.

"What about Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"He's about to tell Logan that Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell died…" James said.

"They what?" Kendall asked.

"You didn't know?" James whispered.

"No…I thought they were fine…Why doesn't anyone…wait…did you just say Carlos was telling Logan his parents died?" Kendall questioned.

"Yeah…" James said.

"Logan woke up?" Kendall gasped.

"Oh yeah…I skipped that part…Logan woke up twenty minutes ago but that's not the problem here…The problem is helmet head is about to tell Logan his parents died…" James said.

"But at least he's telling the truth…" Kendall said.

"What is it with you two? Haven't you ever told a lie before?" James questioned.

"Plenty of times…But one thing I won't do is lie to my friends…Especially about something as big as this…Logan deserves to know the truth…" Kendall replied.

"But…what if he can't handle the truth?" James asked.

"This is Logan we're talking about…He is the strongest person I know…He can make it through whatever…"

"That maybe…But what if he can't… I don't want to see him hurt…" James replied.

"I don't either…But he deserves to know Jay please just tell him the truth…" Kendall begged.

"You know what… You and Carlos can think whatever you want…But I can tell you one thing…Logan is not going to find out his parents died…" James said.

"So your just not going to tell him that his parents died? Jay that's lying…That could hurt Logan even more than not telling him…" Kendall replied.

"I don't care what you think…" James said. "I'm not telling him and that's final…"

Meanwhile back upstairs the doctors were done checking on Logan. Dr. Webber was extremely pleased that he had made such amazing progress. He was surprised that he had recovered so fast. Especially for someone that just came out of a coma. He praised him. Carlos smiled as he hugged his best friend close.

"I knew you would come back Logie…I knew it…" Carlos smiled.

"I could never leave Carlos…" Logan smiled. "I would miss you three way too much…"

"Logie I have something to tell you…" Carlos sighed.

"What is it Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Your not going to like this…" Carlos said.

"Oh Carlos! I told you not to buy corndogs off some random hot dog vendor in the middle of the freeway!" Logan sighed.

"What? NO! This is about what Jay said about your parents…" Carlos said.

"He said they were visiting family in Kansas right?" Logan asked.

"Logie James was lying…" Carlos said.

"Lying?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah…The truth is Mrs. Knight told that…your parents died…"

"They died?" Logan asked. The two turned around when James dropped his juice box on the floor.

"You told him!" James shrieked.

"You lied to me?" Logan asked in a hurt tone.

"Logie…" James said.

"What kind of a best friend are you? Lying to me about something as big as this…" Logan questioned.

"Logan please…" James said on the verge of tears.

"Lying about my parents in Kansas is one thing all together…but hiding the fact that they are actually dead? James what were you thinking?" Logan asked.

"I wasn't thinking…Please don't be mad at me Logan…"

"You know what…I don't think we should be friends anymore…" Logan said.

"I think so too…" Carlos added. "It was wrong of you to do that to him Jay…" Carlos said. "And Logan is right…I don't think Kendall would appreciate it either…" Carlos said.

"You guys…Please just let me explain…" James began.

"I think you need to go…" Said a voice behind James.

"Kendall? Mrs. Knight?" James said shocked.

"Lying isn't a good thing James…And I don't think we should be friends with you if you lied about this…" Kendall said.

"Are you serious…" James whispered.

"Oh we're dead serious…" Mrs. Knight said. "Oh Logie…" Mrs. Knight walked over to the brunette and encased him in a hug.

"Mrs. Knight…I don 't have a mommy or daddy anymore…" Logan sobbed.

"Oh Logie…" Kendall said shoving past James. He engulfed Logan in a tight hug.

"Kenny…what am I supposed to do?" Logan sobbed into Kendall's shirt.

"I know just what to do…" Mrs. Knight said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"How would you like to be a part of our family?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Huh?" Logan asked slightly confused.

"Logan sweetie…How would you like it if we adopted you?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Oh Logie…We can be brothers…" Kendall said attacking him in a tight hug.

"I'd like that a lot Mrs. Knight…" Logan smiled.

"Hey! If you two are brothers then what am I?" Carlos asked from the corner.

"Your our little hyper brother…" Logan added while Carlos attacked both Kendall and Logan in a hug.

James watched the entire scene through the window. They were just fine without him. James felt so guilty that he had decided to lie to Logan about his parents. But if only they had known that he was just trying to protect him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Livin' it Big Time**

**Chapter 11: Kogan Forever**

"O.k. Logie you ready to get out of here?" Carlos asked as he accidentally smashed the wheelchair into a bunch of people. Logan just laughed.

"I guess some people never change…" Logan laughed.

"Oh Carlos…" Kendall sighed. "Here Logan…" Kendall laughed as he got the wheelchair out of the pile.

"Why can't I wheel Logan out of the hospital…I'm his best friend…" Carlos said.

"But I was his best friend first…" Kendall said.

"By a day…" Carlos defended himself.

"Besides…I really don't want you hurting him…" Kendall said. "After what you did here… Lord knows what your going to pull off…"

"Kendall it's Carlos…He can't help it…Ignore him Carlos…You can get the crutches by the bed for me if you wanna…" Logan smiled.

"O.k." Carlos wobbled off.

"I can't wait to get out of here…" Logan said as he and Kendall were in the elevator with Carlos.

"I know…It feels like we've been in here forever…" Kendall laughed.

"And thanks for being there for me these past few days…I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there for me these past few weeks…" Logan smiled.

"Are you sure you can handle the funeral next week?" Kendall asked.

"Of course I can…" Logan said. "I'm six Kendall…And six year olds are supposed to be strong…"

"You always did have that strong personality of yours…" Carlos said.

"Just like you always had that crazy personality…" Kendall laughed.

"Hey! It's not a personality…It's more like a lifestyle…" Carlos laughed.

The three boys made their way to Mrs. Knight's car, and Logan couldn't be happier. He and Kendall had been kept in the hospital for two weeks. Logan had to be kept longer, since he had spiraled into a depression as soon as he found out the news that his parents were gone. But he was also happy. He was finally going to be Kendall's brother. For real this time. Bryan Knight heard about what had happened, and agreed that adopting Logan would be the best for him. Carlos was a little jealous. Logan was going to be Kendall's brother. He thought that meant that Kendall would love Logan more than him. But Kendall and Logan both reassured him that they would still love him, and they still considered him a brother. James hadn't been brought up either. None of the boys thought that he was worth bringing up, if he was willing to lie to Logan about something big like his parents dying.

But what they didn't know was James was with them every single day. He went to work with his grandmother every single day after school to see the three boys. He felt guilty. He knew that lying to Logan about it was a bad idea, and he should have listened to Kendall and Carlos. Besides, they knew what was best for Logan since they knew him longer. James felt all alone now. He lived with his grandmother, since his father was once again away on business calls. His mother Brooke Diamond was the only one there for him. She lived with his grandmother, and James loved her to death, even though she could be a little controlling. As James saw the mini van drive home he sighed. He should have never went along with the original plan.

"Here we are Logan…" Mrs. Knight smiled as she placed him in Kendall's room. There were now two beds in the room. Kendall was thrilled that Logan would be sharing a room with him.

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Knight…" Logan smiled.

"And if Carlos sleeps over…the couch can turn into a bed and he can sleep there…" Mrs. Knight explained.

"It has magical powers!" Carlos gasped. Logan just laughed at his silliness.

And Carlos did sleepover that night. He wanted to make sure that his two best friends wouldn't die on each other, and leave him all alone. As Carlos looked over to the two beds he smiled as he noticed both of them were sound asleep. Carlos looked down at a specific picture that was hanging on the wall. It was a photo of the three of them during Logan's birthday party. It was one of the best birthdays he ever went to. Well, that was because he organized it. Carlos smiled. Looking at the photo, he knew that the three of them would remain best friends no matter what happens.

The next week, Logan and Kendall returned to class. The entire classroom was excited to see that the boys had made their return and they crowded around them. Kendall and Logan thanked everyone for the cards, and the three of them made their way to the usual table. As Logan scanned the room, he noticed that James was sitting in the corner by himself. Logan shook his head as he continued on his coloring page.

"So class…Graduation is in three weeks…" Mrs. Amber said. "And I want you all to think what you want to be when you grow up…"

"You guys…" Carlos whispered.

"What's wrong?" Logan whispered back.

"Graduation is soon…and I have no idea what I want to be yet…" Carlos whispered back.

"Really?" Kendall asked. "What do you like…"

"I like lots of things…I like corndogs, I like helping people…but most of all…"

"Most of all you what?" Logan asked.

"You swear you two won't say a word…" Carlos whispered.

"Go for it…" Logan encouraged.

"I always wanted to be an actor…" Carlos said. "You know in movies…"

"That would be awesome…" Kendall said. "The three of us could be famous together…Logan could be a famous doctor, I could be a famous hockey player, and you could be a famous actor…We could be the famous trio…" Kendall said excitedly.

"That's a wonderful thought…" Logan said. "And we could all live in Hollywood so we wouldn't have to be far away from each other…"

"I'd like that idea a lot…" Carlos smiled.

"You see…You do know what you want to be when you get older…" Kendall smiled.

"I guess I do…" Carlos smiled.

That night, Logan and Kendall were in their room. Logan was lying on his bed dreaming about the promise the three boys had made. Moving out to Hollywood would be a great idea. He could still be a doctor, Kendall could play for the LA Kings, and Carlos would be an actor. It was like the stars were aligning in their vision. Kendall walked in carrying a plate of cookies.

"What you thinking about…" Kendall said as he laid beside Logan.

"The plan about moving out to Hollywood with Carlos when we're older…"

"It would be a great plan wouldn't it?" Kendall smiled.

"Think about it Kendall…Our future is bright…" Logan smiled.

"And me and you will be the best of friends forever…" Kendall laughed.

"Promise?" Logan asked.

"Promise…" Kendall smiled.


End file.
